


I'm With You 'Til The End Of The Line (fanmix)

by LadyLokiLaufeyson



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLokiLaufeyson/pseuds/LadyLokiLaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Stucky fanmix for all your feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm With You 'Til The End Of The Line (fanmix)

1.  **Miss Missing You**  - Fall Out Boy

2. **Don’t Cry [Alt Lyrics]**  - Guns N Roses

3. **I Don’t Love You** \- My Chemical Romance

4. **Therapy** \- All Time Low

5. **Deathbeds** \- Bring Me The Horizon

6. **Bad Moon Rising** \- Mourning Ritual feat. Peter Dreimanis

7. **Seven Devils** \- Florence + The Machine

8.  **The Waiting One -** All That Remains

9. **Heaven Nor Hell** \- Volbeat

10.  **Monster You Made**  - Pop Evil

11\. **(I Just) Died In Your Arms** \- Bastille

12. **Days Go By** \- The Offspring 

 

[[Listen](http://8tracks.com/cruecifer/i-m-with-you-til-the-end-of-the-line)] [[Reblog/View on tumblr](http://emocas.tumblr.com/post/82525418333/a-stucky-fanmix-for-all-your-feels-listen-miss)]

**Author's Note:**

> [Updated with 1 new song on 4/22/14]


End file.
